


Teamwork

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke are lab-partner at school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Prompt: Any, any/any, lab partners**

"You want me to visit you at home this afternoon?"

Casey stared at Zeke, the most popular boy from school who had barely shared a word with him before, and his heart was up to his mouth. This was a dream; he was just not sure, if it was a nightmare or if he was in heaven.

Zeke grinned wide; this irresistible, smug grin, accompanied with an amused sparkling of his eyes.  
"That's the plan. We are lab-partner; good, old Furlong wants us to do this presentation together."

"We could go to the library," Casey suggested.

"I have a lab in my garage. Practice is so much more interesting than theory."

There was not much he could say against this. He smacked his lips, as always when he was nervous and nodded reluctantly.  
"Okay."

Zeke chuckled slightly.  
"Don't worry. Usually, I don't eat skinny guys for dinner ... not when they have such amazing eyes like you do."

Casey knew he turned beet-red in an instant.  
"You are a stupid idiot, Zeke Tyler," he huffed before he turned around and grabbed his bike.

Why the heck did he actually talk with him? Everyone knew that Zeke didn't give much about school, and for sure he was **not** interested in having Casey as his lab partner.

He did ride as quick as the wind, but Zeke's laugh followed him anyway.  
"Five o'clock, Casey, at my garage. We don't want to disappoint Mr. Furlong, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Comment_Fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
